


Mark Making

by StarrySummers04



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Alec returns to the Institute with bite marks in City of Ashes. This is how he got those marks...





	Mark Making

It was 'date night' and Alec Lightwood had gone to Magnus Bane's apartment - not that anyone knew they were together. Alec had waited until he was sure most of the Institute's resident were asleep to make his departure. Magnus loved that Alec was willing to sneak out of the Institute just to spend time with a warlock. The Clave would freak out if they knew - the idea was everything to Magnus, he would love to screw over the Clave by dating one of the Nephilim. The fact that Magnus was in love with Alec was a bonus.

Before Alec arrived, Magnus had every intention of taking him out to dinner and maybe back to the loft for drinks, but that plan went out of the window as soon as Alec walked through the door. The Shadowhunter was looking delectable, it was clear he'd tried to dress up. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with the top couple of buttons undone. Alec was also wearing torn black jeans that hugged his ass. So, Magnus immediately changed his plans because he couldn't have anyone else seeing his boyfriend lookig so fuckable.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Alec asked as he entered the apartment, leaving his shoes and jacket at the door. Instead of responding verbally, Magnus pulled Alec into a kiss.

"If you weren't looking like that, we'd be going to dinner. But, since you're looking so sinful, we're going to stay here. And I'm going to ravage you." Magnus replied. Alec bit his lip, he really liked the sound of that.

Alec pulled away from Magnus and went to sit on the sofa.Magnus moved to join him and sealed their lips in another kiss, more bruising than the last. Magnus wrapped his arms around the Shadowhunter's waist but soon manoeuvred his boyfriend so that Alec was straddling him. Magnus was then able to move his hands to cup Alec's ass. The blue eyed beauty moaned into his boyfriend's mouth. Magnus smirked into the kiss, he loved being able to reduce Alec to this. Alec also loved the effect that Magnus had on him. The couple stayed in the main room, wrapped up in each other for quite some time, but that was okay. They didn't have to rush. Magnus moved his hands from alec's ass so that he could remove the Shadowhunter's shirt and run his hands all over Alec's bare chest. Alec kept moaning, especially when Magnus brushed a hand over a very sensitive nipple. Alec bit his lip, trying not to let on how much that affected him, but Magnus knew his boyfriend by now. Alec would screw up his face when biting his lip to try and hide the pleasure. Magnus smirked again as Alec buried his face in the warlock's neck. "Magnus..." He groaned.

Magnus decided that he had clearly teased his boyfriend enough and he stood up, holding Alec tightly against his body. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck as he was carried through to the bedroom. Once inside, Magnus shut the door and gently deposited Alec on the bed. Now that Alec was laying down in the middle of the double bed, Magnus was able to hover above him easily. The warlock started at Alec's face, pressing plenty of gentle kisses to his boyfriend's lips before letting their tongues dance together. alec lifted his hips, trying to get any friction he possibly could. Magnus held Alec's hips down as he pulled away from the kiss and began to nip at the Shadowhunter's throat. Magnus loved having Alec at his mercy like this, Alec couldn't hold back his moans with Magnus torturing him like this. Magnus then bit down on Alec's neck, tearing a loud moan from the Shadowhunter. 

Just as Magnus was about to make his way to Alec's nipples, Alec's phone rang.

Magnus quickly removed himself from on top of Alec and allowed the Shadowhunter to get up and retrieve his phone. Alec answered immediately. "What can I do for you, mother?"

"Where are you? You're needed at the Institute." Maryse replied.

"Apologies. I'm on my way." Alec stated before hanging up. He looked at Magnus, sadly. "I have to go."

"That's okay. Get dressed and I'll Portal you back to the Institute." Magnus smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Alec's forehead and then leaving the room. Why was any time they spent together ruined? Would it be possible to get through one night without any interruption?

When Alec was dressed, he went back through to the main room where Magnus was waiting. Alec sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. Go and do your job." Magnus replied, pressing a lingering kiss to Alec's lips before the shadowhunter stepped through the Portal.


End file.
